Revenge of The Changelings
by Sutyuio9402
Summary: After refusing to take part in Chrysalis' plan, Discord is sent to her prison as she impersonates him in order to carry out her revenge. With no magic or friends, Discord must find a escape and save Equestria before the inhabitants, sapped of power and happiness, become no more. My first fanfiction! Enjoy.
1. Visited By a Villian

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, or any of the characters featured! They are the property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

"Oh dear, I can't find my shopping list!" A yellow Pegasus flew around the room, flying twice past a bunny who was trying to get her attention. "Oh, Angel, do you remember where I put it?" She asked the bunny, who rolled his eyes and hopped over to the couch.

He hopped up and pulled a piece of paper out from under one of the pillows.

"Well, I guess we'll get going. Discord! I'm leaving!" Fluttershy started to fly out, only to be stopped by Angel, who was pulling on her tail. "Oh, Angel, you know I can't stay. I have to get my groceries." She stared at his sad little face. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but you could come with me!" Fluttershy smiled as Angel hopped on her back.

"Bye Fluttershy!" A draconequus pushed her out the door. "Don't terrorize the animals!" Fluttershy called. "I won't! They leave the house as soon as you leave and run into the woods anyway." Discord rolled his eyes. "Hurry back!" He waited until she was out of sight to return into the house, and sure enough, all the animals had already left.

"Ah. Alone at last." He sighed. "It's nearly been a three weeks cleaning up Tirek's messes, helping restore the Castle of the Two Sisters, and helping Fluttershy with that dumb Foal Helper program. It's so nice to be alone to think aloud again."

It was then when he jumped to the sound of knocking. "Oh, now what?" He grumbled, but rushed downstairs and opened the door to Fluttershy.

"Why hello, dear Fluttershy! What brings you to my humble abode?" He smiled, expecting her to laugh. "I live here." Fluttershy frowned. "Oh." Discord was very disappointed, for Fluttershy always laughed at his jokes.

"Yes." Fluttershy's eyes flashed green. Discord's eyes widened in disgust. "Show yourself!" Discord snarled. "Show yourself, you monster!" He was very angry that she dared to impersonate Fluttershy. "Very well." Fluttershy began to swell, her wings turning transparent, a deformed horn coming out of her head, her body turning black. Soon, there in front of him, stood Queen Chrysalis.

"What's your question?" Discord spat. "Oh, after Tirek's attack, I noticed your allegiance was easily wavered. The thought of freedom clearly enticed you." Chrysalis said coolly.

"That's what you came here for? To remind me of my mistake? Well, I'm quite over that, and you should feel ashamed for even bringing it up. I am very proud to call my friends, friends. After all, friendship is magic!" He crossed his arms proudly.

"Be quiet!" Chrysalis growled. "Although I would much want to tell you of your _many_ mistakes, that is not why I'm here!" She hissed.

"Well get to the point! Geez! You sure know how to drag out an entrance!" Discord rolled his eyes.

At this point, Chrysalis was ready to strangle him. "I've been trying to, but _somepony_ can't keep his mouth shut!" Chrysalis snapped.

"I'm not a pony." Discord huffed. "Whatever! The point is I want to offer you a place in my master plan!"

This got Discord's attention. "What plan?" He inquired suspiciously. "My plan of revenge on Equestria. I say we have the potential to be much better rulers in Equestria than the filth that is running it now. I say we teach these ponies, once and for all, not to mess with power!" She growled.

"Well' I'll have you know that those ponies you're calling filth are some of my closest friends." Discord crossed his arms.

"Come on, Discord. You know you want to be able to spread your lovely chaos everywhere. We could rule together, you know. Together, watching ponies run around crying and screaming, which I desperately miss seeing." The queen smiled as Discord tapped his chin.

_Well, it would be fun, maybe I should agree to go through with her plan. _He thought. But then the draconequus saw, in mind's eye, his friends. Twilight lay on the ground, defeated. The scene changed. Fluttershy's tearful face as her friends around her disowned him and sent him death glares.

He knew very well that possessing this memory was far worse than any punishment anypony could give him after the Tirek incident.

"No. As fun as it sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass." Discord held his head high, wiping Chrysalis' smirk right of his face.

"Well, I hope you have _fun _in the Canterlot Caves!" Chrysalis laughed, the smile returning to her face as she emitted horrible, malicious laughter.

Before Discord could escape, green light surrounded him and he disappeared with a pop. "Equestria will pay," she chuckled. "Oh, they will pay." Her body twisted and turned until she appeared as the draconequus she had just captured. "Now for some fun!" She laughed in Discord's voice.

**I will try to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy so far!**


	2. Confusion and Cotton Candy

**Hi! Here is the second chapter! I was originally going to wait longer to give myself more time to consider the contents of this chapter, but I already had the idea in my head. Please review!**

Discord sat in the Caves, trying to muster up all of his power into one snap. He concentrated on the thoughts of escaping and snapped.

There was the sound of magic sputtering, as if his magic almost made it out, just didn't last long enough.

"Ughhh!" Discord stomped on the ground in frustration. "I want out!" He yelled. "Let me out or I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw another temper tantrum?" Chrysalis cut him off as she appeared on one of the crystals.

"I'd even say you were freaking out." She smirked.

"Actually, Chrissie, you're no pony to talk. I mean, you did throw one in Fluttershy's house. You'd make one horrible teacher. I mean, I'm throwing one because I'm trapped. You threw one because you did something bad and I didn't want to talk to you." Discord smiled smugly.

"Ughh!" No wonder you were so hard to reform! You are impossible to talk to! I'm in the middle of commencing an evil plan of revenge, and _you_ are making fun of _me_!" She growled.

"You should team up with some foals and make a club for crybabies." Discord tapped his chin with mocking thoughtfulness.

Chrysalis groaned. "Does anything make you quiet?"

"You should totally make tee-shirts!" Discord laughed, snapping his fingers causing a pink shirt that said "I'm A Crybaby And I Throw Temper Tantrums" to appear.

"Hey! My magic! It worked!" Discord cried, happily making numerous cotton candy clouds to appear.

"Yes. You may use your magic for minor things, limited to food, liquids, and clothing, in order to live." Chrysalis smiled.

"But you may not want to live see the outcome of my plan." Her image disappeared before he could say anything.

"I think she and Rarity should start a Drama Queen Club." Discord snickered.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Fluttershy was distraught. She had trotted over to Sweet Apple Acres for advice. "Hey Applejack. I need your advice." She asked softly. "Sure thing, Sugarcube." Applejack panted as she bucked another apple tree.

"Well, Discord has been acting very strange lately. He won't help me with the Foal Helper program and has missed many other things he always helps me with. He used to miss some, but he'd make up for it, yet I haven't heard as much as an 'I'm Sorry!'" Fluttershy hoofed at the ground sadly. "What if it's Tirek all over again?"

"Hon', I'm sorry, but maybe ya should try makin' some other friends to hang out with an' try havin' somepony else help ya with all yer stuff. Granny says it's better to pull away, have them know they can't control ya." Applejack threw her hoof around her friend.

"Gran says that my Ma used ter have a friend who wasn't all that nice ter her. Every day she got meaner, so Ma found other friends ter hang out with, an' the more Ma pulled away, the nicer that friend got. Now ya must know they were never bes' friends again, but ya get the gist." Applejack smiled reassuringly.

"Now y'all giddyup now, I got more work than a millipede on a mountain."

Fluttershy thought about Applejack's advice, and came to a conclusion. She would ask Pinkie Pie to help her feed the critters, She would let Applejack and Rainbow Dash help her with the Foal Helper program, Rarity would help restore the school's playground, and Twilight could help her sell the baby bunnies.

Feeling much better, she set off to talk to Rarity first. "Hey, Rarity, would you help me beautify the school playground?" She asked.

"No. I need to create my spring line." Rarity replied.

"But it's Fall." Fluttershy stared past the unicorn and at the black garb that was draped over the mannequin. "And what's that?"

"What this?" Rarity held the cloth up with her horn. She tried putting it on Fluttershy in many different ways. She finally just dropped it on Fluttershy's head. "It's a hat." She smiled nervously.

"But-" Fluttershy was stopped by Rarity's hooves. "Sorry, too busy. Gotta go!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Fluttershy to simply stand there in blank confusion.

**Sorry about the abrupt stopping point, but I promise I'll update soon.**


	3. The Spy Who Tricked Me

Discord reluctantly picked at a cotton candy cloud. He was bored.

The spirit of chaos, even though free to create what he liked, could not be confined to a cavern the size of the first floor of Twilight's library.

"Ughhh! I hate this _stupid_ confinement of nature!" Discord grumbled. "All thanks to Queen Bughead and her bugheaded minions."

"Anything I build is just, well,_ food!_" He threw a cookie at the wall.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!"

Meanwhile, a black colt with a deformed horn sat obediently, more like a dog than a pony, waiting silently.

He was very different from the other changelings. He had a mane, though it was emerald green, matching his eyes, and a bit of green armor covering his back.

"Prince Night." A tall changeling addressed him, a crown atop her head.

"You're Highness." The prince dipped his head in respect.

"I've been planning this revenge for years, and everything falls perfectly, as if it was a play with many skilled actors. But you, my son, must play your part too."

The queen summoned up a picture of four fillies in red capes.

"Find these fillies, earn their trust, then capture one and bring her to me."

"Why just one? Four fillies mean more food for us." Prince Night questioned.

The queen cackled. "One will worry her friends, who will tell their sisters, who will tell the rest of their friends. We will then have all six of the Elements and the rest of the witnesses, and nopony will be left to stop us."

She continued on, "But you must be sure to leave a trail that they will definitely follow. Now let's see your disguise."

Night nodded, and then lit up his horn.

Green light surrounded him, and with a puff of smoke, a black Pegasus colt with a lime green mane replaced him.

"Fly, my son! Make me proud!"

Far away, Discord was creating a communication device. "Chocolate milk bubbles! They pop on the desired target, then talk!" He talked in the cheeky voice of an advertiser.

He blew the bubbles away. "Chryssy said I couldn't create things out of my lair. She never did say they couldn't get out."

Discord stared at his chocolate screen, waiting for the six faces to appear.

"The problem is, my bubbles are slow." He grimaced.

Prince Night located the fillies at the park, playing ball.

He landed softly, and then slowly trotted up behind the yellow one with the red mane.

"Um, excuse me, but could I play too?"

The fillies stopped and stared at him. Finally, the orange filly spoke up.

"Sure. Stand there between me and Apple Bloom." She spoke with a mildly raspy voice, indicating where he was supposed to stand.

"Mah name's Apple Bloom, and that's Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed. What's yer name?" The yellow filly passed the ball to him.

"Night." Prince Night passed the ball to Scootaloo, who passed to Sweetie Belle.

"I'm from Manehatten." Babs used her nose to pass to Apple Bloom. "Where are you from?"

"Oh…." He looked around; trying to guess a town they wouldn't have gone to. He noticed their lack of ability to fly. "Los Pegasus."

The fillies smiled, then began questioning him about his town.

Queen Chrysalis was angry at how Discord was able to get past her restraint spell.

"I should've known he'd find a loophole." She growled, stomping her hoof. "I have to stop him!"

A sinister smile curled her lips. "And I know just how to do it."

Babs Seed and Apple Bloom volunteered to walk Night to the Library, a building they believed to be empty, now that Twilight Sparkle had her castle.

They stayed silent the way there, all too tired to speak.

Before approaching the door, Apple Bloom turned to Night. "Y'all okay with stayin' here by yerself?"

Night nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

He knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello?" A purple alicorn opened the door.

"Twilight? What are ya doin' here?" Apple Bloom inquired with evident surprise.

Twilight laughed. "I couldn't bear to fully move out until I knew this place was in perfect shape." She opened the door wider, revealing a vast pile of books.

"There's still more books I have to replace, but for now I need to label and shelve these."

"Oh. Well, we were wonderin', is it alright if Night can sleep in your extra bed? He needs a place to sleep tonight." Apple Bloom pushed Night forward, ignoring his look of panic.

Twilight gazed suspiciously at him. "Wh-"

"My aunt was taking care of me here, but had to leave to visit her brother-in-law in the hospital. My parents are going to be here in a few days, they just got delayed because their train ride was cancelled."

Night hoped his lie would by him enough time to get two changelings to pose as his parents.

Twilight nodded. "Sure." She yawned. "As long as you two," She beckoned to Apple Bloom and Babs Seed, "Get back to the farm as quickly as possible."

"We will!" They chimed in unison as they headed away.

"Alright." The princess spoke tiredly. "Your bed's over there." She yawned as she climbed into her bed. 'G'night." She turned the lights off.

Night, used to the hustle and bustle of the nighttime changelings, tossed and turned, thinking it must have been hours since he first lay down.

He stared at the clock. _One minute?!_ He groaned.

"Twilight, I can't sleep." He whined.

The purple pony lit a candle a trotted over to his bedside.

"_Hush now, my child,_

_Sleep until day_

_The horrors you have imagined_

_From your bed, they'll stay away_

_How I love the peace of the night_

_The only noise a soft breeze_

_The calm, the quiet, the calm and quiet_

_Shall lull, shall lull you to sleep."_

It was a simple sleeping spell her mother taught her, right before her first try at babysitting.

The spell was quite effective, for the changeling prince was slumbering now, curled up in the covers like a cocoon.

"Sleep well, little one." She whispered blowing out the candle.

**Please review, I really want some!**


End file.
